when things got better
by sophisticateDramaqueen
Summary: harry potter and pansy parkinson shifter


**~When things got better~**

**Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson are my favorite characters in Ms. JK Rowling's masterpiece. Yup, It ain't mine ^-^

**Author's Note: ** I actually made the first chapter before the last book was published so I made my own ending. You may read parts of it here. Xoxo! ^-^

This is my first ever fanfic and English isn't actually my first language. So please review and don't be shy to correct my grammar or so. Please I really want to improve ^-^

Enjoy! Xoxox!

**Chapter I. Year 2002**

Years passed since the most crucial destruction happened, deciding the most difficult choice that lead into the end of the whole Wizarding World. Harry Potter is still haunted by the dreams about his last battle beneath the veil. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord mysteriously disappeared probably caused by the last missing horcrux Harry did not manage to find. Wizard and Witches have no choice but to live a no magic life with muggles even the ridiculous, dark arts supporting, muggle hater Pure-blood families are forced to socialize with muggles. The Patil twins transferred to India the same date Hogwarts re-open after Dumbledore's death. Seamus is in Ireland, Hermione migrated to America with her dentist parents; however, he doesn't have any idea where in the world his best friend Ron or his family is, same as the other member of the order.  
A black-haired boy with round spectacle was awaken by a huge force of wind coming to his direction, his hair was forced away from his face exposing a scar on his forehead, a scar shaped like lightning, a legend, a sign of a powerful magic, magic that should have saved the wizarding world, but no, no, he sacrificed Wizarding world for nothing, he failed. The subway train stopped, Harry got into his feet while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as people fall in line, the door opened and in just matter of minutes, all the busy muggles got onto the train including himself, he sat down and faced the window behind. He seizes the steel handle as he look at the reflection of the other people who are also inside the train. There was a gang of giggling teenagers just in front of him whom seemed to having a deep conversation; an Asian girl was holding a pink mobile phone that she keeps showing to her friends. On his side was a man in a suit who keeps looking on his watch, a young man with half moon spectacle was busy on his laptop, there are many noises and commotion that is keeping the train alive on this early hour. The train slowly stopped to its first destination. five people aboard the train, he noticed a lady, he was sure he'd seen her before, the girl from Slytherin quidditch team back in his fifth year, Harry's eyes followed her as she walk toward the other direction, then came an old woman around her 50-60's wearing a magenta coat carrying a big umbrella slowly walking toward his direction. The train was full and there is no other vacant seats, Harry felt sorry for the old woman and make her sit on his chair.  
"Thank you, my boy" the old woman said to him,  
"Don't mention it" Harry replied.  
He leans on the steel post near the door. The train was crowded and it's starting to get hot.

He stayed in this exact position until the last stop. Only few people were left in the train, the minute it finally stopped the lot got out of in a miraculously orderly manner. Harry straightens his brown jacket and fixed his rather messy hair. Feeling incredibly anxious; it was his first interview for this new job he had been longing for years. After getting fired to three other jobs and quitting the only job where he is basically good at; cooking. He was hoping to get this one. This job is practically not as tiring as to be a cook in a restaurant that refused to hire another cook to help him. The manager actually begs him not to quit but he was determined, no body could possibly stop him. It was the day Harry was walking down the street on his way home and a random flier hit him on the face saying wanted male football assistant and was immediately needed. Harry's heart jumped of joy. _Its fate._

Football, he thought was the muggle version of quidditch his first love. Second was cooking. He had also watched tons of football games that made him more confident than ever. This job will be a snap.

"_oh, merlin!" _ a woman mumbled and caught Harry's attention.

She dropped her purse as well as a mountain of paperwork. Now, picking up all her stuff from the floor Harry came to her and said

"Do you need help?"

"No" she said without looking at him, within seconds she got up from her feet trying to balance all her things including a sack which she drags away. Harry was completely bewildered. What's with the sack? He asks himself while looking at her as she walks away.

The question was answered immediately when he got to his destination.

He entered the office where a muscular man greeted him.

"Sit down, sit down. I'm coach reeve" he extends his arm; Harry gave his, nodded and sat to the chair nearest to the man.

"Parkinson put that down you'll deal with that later. Make me some coffee"

A woman shrugged, Harry didn't notice the other person in the room until now.

She's the same woman he saw on the train station, holding the same sack. She was holding three footballs she got inside the sack which she suddenly dropped as she turned around seeing Harry for the first time.

"Potter??!!" she almost shrieked, her eyes where round as galleons.

PLEASE REVIEW ^-^


End file.
